Syrene
by skorva
Summary: She was different...and so was he. A mermaid who didn't quite fit in, and a sailor who was never meant to be there. Syrena and Philip after Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I hope they make a fifth movie though...that would make me _very very _happy.

**AN**: This is a continuation of the life of Syrena and Philip after Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. I've seen quite a few Philip/Syrena fics since the release of the fourth movie, but I hope that this one is different and that you'll like it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The End<span>

"Philip, I can heal you. You need only ask." The beautiful ungodly creature asked. Only in the missionary's eyes, she wasn't just a _creature_...she was Syrena, the most interesting girl he had ever met. The most kindhearted person. A serene _mermaid_, to be exact.

"I seek only one thing." Philip said. His blood was slowly pouring across the rock and into the water as he had his hand to the wound. _If it was God's will that my life is to be taken in order to save Syrena's, then so be it,_ he thought.

"What is that?" Syrena asked.

"Forgiveness. If it weren't for me you would have never been captured." He said to her.

"Ask." Her voice, her mysterious voice, the one that Philip wanted to hear.

"Forgive me?" He pleaded. Philip knew, that these words were truly sincere, that he wanted to be forgiven by her. She saved his life, even when she thought he was just another monsterous sailor, hungry for the magic of the mermaids.

_Please...Syrena...You are everything to me now. I don't want you to hate me, I never meant for you to end up this way. I never wanted to hurt you, to hurt anything. I see beyond your beauty, I see...you. The beautiful girl on the inside._

The girl, who was neither beast nor woman, leaned close, and put a soft hand to Philip's scratched face. She then pulled him into a kiss, claiming his heart. Philip kissed her back, knowing that it was God's fate for him to be this way. The kiss was more than he had ever imagined. It was nothing like what he had experienced before...it was like she was destined to be with him. His _soulmate_.

He didn't need to breathe, only a kiss from a mermaid could prevent a sailor from ever drowning. Syrena pulled Philip close, as her hands surrounded his waist, and pulled him under the water.

No, she wouldn't take him back to her sisters, it was too dangerous. But then again, Syrena never fit in with the other mermaids. She was the youngest, and she hadn't even been _given _a name by them yet. Syrena was all she was. She hadn't even killed any sailors...she never wanted to...that was mostly Tamara, Aquila, and Moveren's job. She had always been shy, and small for a mermaid. But Philip had made her feel special, like she was...different.

Her sisters had always looked down on her for being the littlest, not even having been given a name. Tamara laughed, as "Syrena" would swim away to another place, in exile. Aquila loved to drag down the helpless sailors, and Moveren liked the pure flesh of them. And petite Coral, liked to _play _with her food. Syrena would just eat the food given to her, not wanting to think about what she was doing.

But when the tables turned, and instead it was _a mermaid _headed for death, she didn't know _what _to think. _Do I deserve this? _

But now...she only wanted Philip. She wanted to start a new life with him, under..._and _above the sea.

Philip could feel the water encircle him as he passed out in the watery darkness. Syrena panicked as she knew he didn't have much time left. Syrena took him to an underground grotto nearby and laid him on the rocky surface.

She then gathered up all of the things she needed to heal his wounds. Seaweed. And a single drop of mermaid blood. Syrena dived to the bottom of the sea as she grabbed a handful of glossy seaweed. She returned to the grotto as quickly as she could, as every minute was precious to saving Philip's life.

"Philip...no!" Syrena cried.

She grabbed a jagged rock nearby and cut her delicate wrist, leaving a trail of reddish-purple blood. Then she let it slowly trickle into his wound, healing it up immediately, like magic.

_Please...you have to wake up...Philip!_

Syrena prayed to Calypso that he would be healed. He was the only thing worth living for now. Her sisters didn't care, they didn't even come back for her when she was going to be the lamb headed to slaughter. No, she loved him...and it wasn't a love like any other.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, or any of the characters in it. If I did...I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**AN**: Thanks reviewers! You're what pushes me to write more chapters!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Love<span>

Syrena sat on the rock, her shiny, peach-colored tail swaying in the salty water. Philip was unconscious. She stroked the side of his face.

"Philip...please wake up.." She begged.

_I love you. I know that terrible man said that mermaids are tough...but I care for you. You never wanted to hurt anyone. You were forced to come on the journey, you didn't know they were going to do this to me...I don't want you to die! Please...please don't...don't die, Philip..._

Syrena had healed him, and brought him to a tiny underground grotto where she had laid him down on the cold, damp rock to rest. His lacerations were healing, but even so, Syrena knew that he still might not survive the slash which he had taken. _Philip doesn't deserve this...,_she thought.

_What should I do? I know that if my sisters found out about him...they'd kill us both. I don't want to go back. I-...I only want him...to start a life with him, _She thought as she moved his dusty blond hair from his scratched face.

Then, when Syrena had thought all hope was lost, Philip's eyes fluttered. He blinked.

"Philip!" Syrena exclaimed as she threw herself to him.

"Sy-...Syrena..." He tried to say.

"You're...you're healed Philip..."

Philip sat up, as Syrena put her hand to his chest. There was no more wounds...just a few scars. "Syrena...they're gone. You saved me."

"You were dying...And, I wouldn't let you die. I...I love you Philip."

"Syrena...I love you too. You're my angel sent from God. I never knew I could love someone _so much_, as I love you.", Philip put a hand to her face and kissed her softly. "I will always love you." He told her.

"For as long as I live." She finished.

Philip then got up, as he wondered where he was. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Underwater."

"A cave then?"

"I suppose you could call it that. It's a grotto." She looked around, then turned back to him. "Philip...I need you to help me."

"What is it? I'll do anything for you."

"I want to come with you."

Philip was shocked. "Where? The only place I'll ever be is with you."

"I meant...on land. I want to walk, Philip."

"Walk? But you had such trouble, Syrena...I don't want anything to-"

"Please," She cut him off. "How will I live with you if I can't even walk on land? You're a human...I can't change that." Syrena told him.

"I want to be with you. But I don't want you to sacrifice anything that means that much to you. I love your tail. The way it shimmers...and I love your mermaid qualities. Don't change for me."

"But how could I make _you_ change? It would be impossible. We have already shared the forbidden kiss. You can breathe underwater now, you are not safe. Not with me, at least. I will not change who you are anymore, Philip Swift."

"What if I want to change?"

"I wouldn't want you to. Humans have the best life. They hunt, they are the predator. Every other creature in this world is just the prey. You will always be safe as a human. I could never change that."

"Syrena-"

"You saw. I can change. My tail will come back if I touch water. Until then, on land, I am a human. I would survive."

"But I don't want you just to _survive_. I want you to live."

"I only want to live with you." Syrena said, before pulling Philip into another kiss. He caressed her cheek softly as he inhaled the smell of her hair.

"Syrena." Philip said, as he pulled deeper into the kiss. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Strong

**AN**: Thanks for the lovely reviews! There are way too many of you to thank, but I love the reviews, .me, Khaos-is-my-middle-name, justPROMISE, xX Duck On Quack Xx, hilararoula, Jasmine-Dec31, MissAnnaCullen, bracefacefreak, PadfootGredLover628, britsos1, WrittenOnTheSand, captain C mermaid, Brianna, and JD. You rock.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Walking Strong<span>

Philip and Syrena laid on the sandy beach that once lived Captain Jack Sparrow, when the cruel and most-evil Barbossa had thrown him on, Rumrunner's Island, so it was. Syrena's beautiful beastly pink tail was transformed into two porcelain coloured, soft legs. Philip was beside her. His tousled dirty-blonde hair was most handsome, as Syrena had thought.

"Are you sure?", Philip asked.

"Of course, my sailor," Syrena replied.

"Okay. Grab my arms, and just try to get up."

Syrena stumbled as she tried to get up. She held on to Philip's strong arms for support, as he held her small, delicate ones. Syrena took a step...then fell. "Syrena!" Philip cried as he she fell into him.

"I've got you..." He reassured.

"Oh, Philip...It's hopeless...I've been swimming all my life. And to just suddenly walk on _these_..," She said pointing to her two newly reformed legs, "Is useless."

"No, Syrena. You can do it. Baby steps..." Philip stroked the side of her soft face.

"I'll do it...," She said finally. "For you."

Syrena tried and tried again, but it was too much. Her legs were covered in the hot sand, and she was tired. But none the less, Syrena would not give up. She knew that she needed to learn to walk, to live with Philip.

"Syrena...you look tired. I can always live with you under the-"

"NO!" She protested. "It's too dangerous for you here! Our love is forbidden...my sisters-"

"Your sisters aren't the problem right now. You'll always be safe." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just because you can breathe underwater doesn't mean you can _live _underwater. You wouldn't know how to survive...you wouldn't-"

"I'd do anything to be with you." Philip put a finger to her soft lips.

Syrena leaned in to kiss Philip, as their lips moulded around one another's. Her lips were soft, like two perfect flower petals. Philip only knew that this couldn't be one of the hell-damned creatures that God had created. She was too kind, too beautiful, on the inside _and _outside. And she was _different_. She never backstabbed Philip, nor did she kill him.

_Syrena...The only name that seemed to fit this beautiful girl. The only name I knew that was fit for a mermaid. But now I know that she isn't just a mermaid. She's a wonderful girl that's full of...life. Of kindness._

In Syrena's mind, only wondrous thoughts formed about Philip.

_A human...they all seemed so stupid. So cruel, so evil. But this one...he was always different. He believed that every soul could be saved, that we could all live peacefully. He didn't care whether I was mermaid, or human, he believed in me as a person...Maybe thats why I love him so much. _

"Oh Philip...Maybe that's why I want to walk. So I can be with you."

"You don't have to walk to be with me. I'd be with you wherever."

"Then I will try. I will try to walk." Syrena made her final decision as she used Philip's strong body to get up. Her legs wobbled as she tried to take another step.

And she succeded. Her first step.

"Syrena."

"I walked Philip!"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I need more practice though."

"Of course. But I'm still proud of you."

She laughed as she used Philip to take another step, then another. And soon enough...she was walking. And after a few more hours...she was walking _without _Philip. And she was happy.

The two settled in a small make-shift hut that Philip had worked on during the day for some shelter. Syrena liked the feel of the warm sand on her legs, it was comforting, like the smell of Philip's hair.

"Oh Syrena...I feel like I've been waiting for you, all my life." Philip told her as he caressed her long, flowy hair.

"Philip. Will we stay like this forever?"

"If that's what you want. I know I do. God put you here for me. To love me, _as I love you_."

Syrena pulled him into a kiss. His rough lips touched her soft ones, as though she were the only thing in the world right now. "I want to be with you. But I don't want you in danger either."

"There is no danger for you on land. As long as you don't reveal what you are."

"Do you think so? But I can't help what I am."

"Of course not. You're perfect the way you are. I just...I don't want anything, like Blackbeard to hurt you again. Nothing is worth that." He told her.

"Blackbeard is dead. Jack Sparrow rules the Caribbean now, Philip. He is a good man."

"He won't be there all the time to protect you." Philip interjected.

"But you will. Won't you?" Syrena asked him with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I will."


End file.
